2014 Map Game
It is the year 2014. The world is on the brink of WWIII, with Russia having annexed Crimea, and ISIS which has swept through the north of Iraq. An Ebola epidemic is raging. The Americans are discussing their options. The EU is considering what they can do against Russia. And while the world looks away... Foreign Powers Will Rise RulesCategory:Map Games # 3 Implausibilities/Breaking the rules= 1 day ban # Sockpuppeting is a perma ban # 1 Nation per player # 1 turn is 1/2 a year # Keep your technology in check. No robots fighting clones # Mod word is law # 3 consecutive turns of bad grammar/spelling is a warning, 5 consecutive turns of bad grammar/spelling is a 1 day ban # Your first ban is a day, the second 2 days, the third 3 days, the fourth 1 week, the fifth 1 month # Map must be updated every 5 turns. If the mapmaker doesn’t do it, a player is allowed to do it, if he gets permission. # No Game companies. No references to anime, cartoons or video games. Mods *Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) 19:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Mod:Saturn (Talk/Blog) 16:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC) APPROVED *Mod: Feudalplague (talk) *Mapmaker: Nations Bold nations are mod controlled, or you have to get permission from mods Europe Western Europe *'United Kingdom' -- *Ireland -- *'France' -- *Monaco -- *Andorra -- *Spain -- *Portugal -- *Netherlands -- *Belgium -- *Luxembourg -- Central Europe *'Germany' -- Blocky858 (talk) 20:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Switzerland -- User:Likercat (talk) 16:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) *Liechtenstein -- *Austria -- *Czech Republic -- *Slovakia -- *Hungary -- *Italy -- *San Marino -- *Vatican City -- *Malta -- Balkans *Slovenia -- *Croatia -- *Bosnia and Herzegovina -- *Serbia -- Spartian300 (talk) 06:13, October 15, 2014 (UTC) *Montenegro -- *Albania -- *Macedonia -- * Kosovo -- *Greece --Pandadude12345Rblx *Bulgaria -- Eastern Europe *Romania -- *Moldova -- *Ukraine -- *Belarus -- *Russia -- [http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/User:JoshTheRoman Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia]' (Talk to Ye)' *Poland - *Estonia -- *Latvia -- *Lithuania -- Scandinavia *Finland -- *Sweden -- *Norway -- *Denmark -- *Iceland -- North America *Canada *'USA': Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) 19:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Mexico *Belize *Honduras *Nicaragua *Guatamala *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Panama *Cuba *Jamaica *Haiti *Dominican Republic South America *Colombia *Venezuela *Guyana *Suriname *Brazil: Feudalplague (talk) *Uruguay *Argentina *Chile *Paraguay *Bolivia *Peru *Ecuador Asia *Japan -Seiga *Taiwan *'China I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ' *Mongolia *South Korea: Leldy22 (talk) *North Korea: Krazy_KR (talk) *Vietnam *Laos *Cambodia *Thailand *Myanmar *Malaysia *Singapore *Brunei *IndonesiaHi there. I'm still that awesome guy. ~ *India *Bhutan *Nepal *Bangladesh *Pakistan *Sri Lanka *Afghanistan *Turkmenistan *Tajikistan *Uzbekistan *Kyrgyzstan *Kazakhstan *Iran *Iraq * Mosul * Kurdistan *Turkey *Syria *Lebanon *Israel: Saturn (Talk/Blog) 16:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *Palestine *Jordan *Saudi-Arabia *Kuwait *Qatar *Bahrain *UAE *Yemen *Oman Africa *Morocco *Algeria *Tunisia *Libya *Egypt *Sudan *South Sudan *Chad *Niger *Mali *Mauritania *Senegal *Guinea *Gambia *Guinea-Bissau *Sierra Leone *Liberia *Ivory Coast *Burkina Faso *Ghana *Togo *Benin *Nigeria *Cameroon *Equatorial Guinea *Gabon *Central African Republic *Congo-Brazzaville *DR Congo *Angola *Zambia *Namibia *Zimbabwe *Botswana *South Africa - Ace009 (talk) 18:16, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Lesotho *Swaziland *Mozambique *Malawi *Tanzania *Rwanda *Burundi *Uganda *Kenya *Somalia *Ethiopia *Eritrea *Seychelles *Mauritius *Madagascar *Sao Tome en Principe *Cape Verde Oceania *Australia: *East Timor *Papua New-Guinea: Shikata ga nai! 20:34, October 17, 2014 (UTC) *Fiji *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Micronesia *Nauru *New Zealand *Palau *Solomon Islands *Samoa *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu Mod-Controlled Organizations *UN *European Union *Hamas *Al-Qaeda *ISIS *Peshmerga *PKK *NATO *Free Chechnyan Army *Taliban *Boko Haram *Abu Sayyaf *Indian Maoists *Hezbollah *ASEAN The Game We have started! ' 2014.5 * '''Russia annexes Crimea, and supports Eastern-Ukrainian Rebels. The majority of the nations do not recognise the annexation, and Russia is suspended from the G8 as a result. ' * '''In West Africa, a major Ebola outbreak starts, taking the lives of 4033 people, and that number increases every day * A Sunni terrorist group, ISIS, makes major gains in Iraq and Syria. The Kurdish Peshmerga fights ISIS, and an International Coalition, led by the USA, bombs ISIS bases and vehicles. The Kurdish city of Kobani is besieged by ISIS, and a major battle is fought there. Turkey refuses to intervene * Israel's ground offensive in Gaza ends * Malaysia Airlines Flight MH17 is shot down by Ukrainian rebels in the east. ''' * '''Scotland holds a referendum about possible Scottish independence, and the result is no. Scotland remains part of the UK * North Korean leader Kim-Jong-Un isn't seen in public for a long time, and rumors say he's sick. He shows up in public again, using a stick to walk. ''' '''Hello to all players, please research into your country, no willy nilly alliances, your nation more than likely has previous politics you cant just ignore or move away from -Feud * United States: We start our airstrike campaign in Iraq. Supplies are sent to the Kurds.'We start our airstrike campaign in Iraq. Supplies are sent to the Kurds. '''We ask Israel to help us fight IS. Internally, we start discussing sending land troops to fight IS. We close all border with the Ebola countries. '''A message is sent to Recep Erdogan: ''To our Turkish allies We are dissapointed by the fact that you have not helped the Kurds in Kobani. You should set aside the fact that you do not wish to strengthen the Kurds, as the people in that city are threatened with genocide. If you do not act to save the city, then you are partially responsible if the city falls. I hope that you change your mind as fast as possible. Barack Obama * '''Australia: Millitary is improved and send supplies to the US-leaded Coalition against ISIS. * South Korea: We improve the infrastructure. We also send tanks, heavy artillery, and advisers to the Kurds. We research more advanced technology. Samsung releases its new 60ghz wifi, and the government provides it in all public places. We discover that the Sewol Ferry was sunk by a North Korean torpedo. Our UN representative, Kim Sung Rye, makes the following speech to the UN General Assembly, Human Rights Council, and Security Council: "We stand here today in a wake of a horrible incident, and now, have evidence of what happened. The Democratic People's Republic of Korea, on 16 April, torpedoed, and sunk the MV Sewol, and as a result, killed more than 300 people, mainly students. I now call for a coalition against the DPRK, spearheaded by the Republic of Korea, to avenge the sinking of the MV Sewol, and the loss of so many of our children's lives."-Kim Sung Rye" The South Korean public is in uproar against the North Koreans and are rallying in the streets. You can't control Ban-Ki-Moon * Sweden: Sweden begins to improves economy and build up military. The Swedish Government says the population of Sweden grows faster thanks to Swedish population growth rate is about 1,3% per year. Due to lack of highways in north, we remade the European route E4 from 2+1 or Two-lane expressway to four-lane highway north of Gälve. Read the rules. NO GAME COMPANIES Stop with the bullshit wreck it ralph shit its really annoying. idc how much you love it but it has no place in here -Feud Removed. ~Eric von Schweetz * Brazil: 'Brazil following the close of election the incumbent president comes back to win the election. Dilma Rousseff continues some older policies that were successful but manages to pass a program to empty and subjugate Brazils Favelas and reclaim the real estate. The Program however also incentivises moving into various areas of the Amazons pre-determined, to not be supremely harmful and easily settleable. This ends up with the military moving in and securing the territories and opening up pathways to settlement. While many agree to go to settle Brazils final amazon frontier they are greeted by ready to go jobs for resource exploitation and controlled lumber as well as multiple other industries which can easily grow within the Amazons. With this the Brazilian government seeing a rather concerning increase in global hostilities begins considering the expansion of its military. Along with this the Brazilian government seeing the need for Domestic industry to build ships, tanks, and other high grade weaponries works on expanding this. This ends up with the prototype tank the EE-T1 Osorio tank to be re-considered and the government officially puts this through a new development phase to upgrade this tank to a modern combat standard renaming this to the EE-T2 Osorio Tank. The Brazilian army also issues the development of its own series of Assault rifle looking to expand its own domestic small arms industry. The Brazilian acquisition of the Tar-21 leads to the Brazilian government not only requesting to make it the Standard assualt rifle for the Brazilian armed forces but also request a joint program to work on and improve the rifle well into the Future with the Israeli government. '(Sat please) '''The Brazilian economy while a relatively powerful force remains somewhat stagnant with the recent increase in government spending but economists due to the rather impressive attempt at settling and exploiting the amazons, agree that the economy will explode upward in further years due to this. The Brazilian Navy and Air force are also scheduled to expand with troop increases, and equipment increases looking to move through rather quickly to move Brazil from a soft power to a Hard Power. The Brazilian economy due to amazons exploitation shows a quicker economic growth than that of China stunning many global economists. The Brazilian companies begin to try and attract american and other foreign investments into the Amazons economic Project. The Brazilians convenes an emergency meeting of UNASUR in order to discuss the further development of South Americas domestic security, Internet, Common Market, and Free movement of People much like the EU. Many agree but Venezuela due to its dictatorial nature is rather unfriendly with a few of the concepts much to the chagrin to the rest of the continents nations. Brazil's Petrobas begins to exploit the the Oil deposits off of Brazil's coast seeing some economic growth in this sector as well. The Brazilian government now with blueprints and details from Israel begins mass production of the Tar-21 in all concepts looking to outfit the entire Brazilian military with it. Brazil bars flights from west Africa and steps up its attempts to prevent any outbreak in Brazil ** '''Israeli Diplomacy: The Israeli government approves of a joint program, but would like a 15% (18% for the rest of the year to build up the Infrastructure after the recent war. **'Brazil Dip: '''Done * '''People's Republic of China: '''With the ongoing riots in Hong Kong and the increasing call for democracy, Li Keqiang and his fellow rulers debate wether or not a push towards Democratization is a smart move. The Military continues to be developed as we push to shorten the gap between us and the West in terms of technology. The government orders creation of more Special Economic Zones, where Capitalism is allowed to grow. This plan hopes to bring our economy further economic growth. We send supplies to the Anti ISIS coliton and bar flights from West African Nations where Ebola is spreading. Regarding the Russian annexation of Crimea, we recognize Russia's annexation of Crimea however we state that we will not support further incursion into Eastern Europe. * '''United Kingdom: '''We send supplies, troops, and aid to help the U.S. lead coalition against ISIS. We shut down all flights to and from Africa due to the Ebola outbreak and do further research on the virus to try to find a cure and medicine to treat it. We do not recognize or support the Russian annexation of Crimea. we are building up our military and economy. * '''Japan:' Japan improves the infrastructure and invests more in technology. Japan also looks into alternate power sources that are more environmental friendly and plans to steer away from using nuclear energy. Japan also condemns North Korea for their attack against a South Korean ship, the MV Sewol. * Serbia: '''We occupy Kosovo. We begin updating and improving the military, and make plans to make Serbia a first-world country. We ask for an alliance with Russia. ** '''Serbia is a nations in the process of joining the EU it would never ally Russia. -Feud ** Australian Diplomacy: '''We condemn the Serbian occupation of Kosovo, saying that the UN must do something. ** '''Why are you acting anti-west by attacking Kosovo and then pro west by aiding the Colition? ** I will get rid of the other thing. ' ** '''UK Diplomacy: '''We also condemn the Serbian occupation and now issues sanctions against Serbia because of their occupation. We ask all of our allies to place sanctions against Serbia. ** '''US Dip: '''We condemn the Serbian occupation of Kosovo. We request that the UN helps us in liberating Kosovo from Serbia. ** '''UN: We suggest a military intervention in Kosovo. ' ** '''Serbian Dip: We ask for Russian support in the event that the UN invades our land. * Israel: We upgrade our infrastructure since the Gaza conflict has ended. Military is improved. 2015 UN does NOT intervene in Kosovo Ebola spreads further in West Africa, although it doesn't make gains in North America and Europe The Ukrainian Rebels continue to fight in Eastern-Ukraine The Serbian Occupation of Kosovo greatly angers Albania, which send 2.000 troops to help the UN IS continues the Siege of Kobani. ' '''Korean Relations sink further. ' '''The G20 summit is in 2016 in Brisbane. Sean. Start the algo for me using the Almost 2 algo for now. I will look it over when I get the chance. ~Edge Edge, it's on the talk page. You need to do the tiers. ~Tech * United States: We send military aid to Kosovo. We continue to discuss sending land troops to fight ISIS, and in December we reach the conclusion that we will send 25,000 '''American troops into Iraq and Syria to help the Kurds. * '''Sorry I had to change that to a more plausible #. The US is really against re-escalating the area and their troops are top notch. i dont see the US needing much more than 25,000. -Feud * Serbia: 'In response to the UN intervention, we send a further 10,000 troops, tanks and aircraft to Kosovo, and declare martial law. Any and all resistance to Serbia is crushed in Kosovo, and deploy 5000 troops, tanks and aircraft to the Albanian border. We continue to improve the military and again ask Russia for an alliance. We ask Montenegro and Greece for a defensive alliance against Albania. '(Mod response) * Sweden: Sweden continues to improves economy and build up military. * Australia: 'We join the US-lead coalition against ISIS and make diplomatic support to the UN for their millitart intervention in Kosovo and Serbia. * '''Brazil: '''With stellar economic growth from the settlement of the Amazons and the safe exploitation of various resources, kept in check by the Brazilian national guard and various police forces hired to help out and keep order in the new Amazon communities. The Brazilian tax code is extremely cumbersome and the president unable to keep her popularity up manages one of the first tax code reforms in years which streamlines the tax system and allows the economy to reach a long term sustainable growth but also boosts growth even further pushing the growth rate from the lower 5.0% predicted to a nearly 7.5% growth with the inclusion of various Amazonian resources. The Oil resources also begin to show economic input into the 2015 year with more and more offshore wells being drilled expecting to turn Brazil into a major oil power within the next few years. The Brazilian military officially introduces the Tar-21 as standard service rifle of the army delivering nearly 20,000 of these guns on the first order. Engesa industries successfully given a new lease on life by the Brazilian government funding the arms contractors return continues its development of its EE-T2 Osorio tank in order to deliver a true modern tank combat system to the Brazilian armed forces. The Brazilian air force begins looking for a purchase of a fully modern air force looking at American, Russian, and European equipment '(Taking all offers) '''The Brazilian Marines are also expanded from their 15,000 force to nearly 30,000 with the extra 15,000 troops are to be trained and included by the end of the year. The Brazilian navy also begins looking to contract out to some foreign powers for new ships but also begins domestic work on its own ship designs. The Brazilian scientific community officially begins construction of a Nuclear Reactor using its new Technology which is suspected to be much better and efficient than other modern counterparts (This actually exists). The Brazilian navy in tandem with the nuclear reactor engages in an intense debate with the government on the expansion of Brazils hard power capabilities saying that the Brazilian people need Nuclear Carriers like the United States in order to be taken seriously by many of the other powers. A movement barely passes in the Brazilian government which authorizes the drawing up of blueprints for a nuclear powered carrier. None of these nuclear attempts violate any previous nuclear treaties. The Brazilian government officially begins its first true meaningful investments into Infrastructure for the first time in years looking to increase the nations efficiency. Brazils people unsure of the direction being taken by the government justifies it with the points that Brazils lackluster performance under dictatorships robbed 20th century Brazil of its attempt at economic growth and power, This however shall change with Brazils push for hard power as well as soft power in order to prevent undue influence by outside powers on the continent citing UNASUR as the wakeup call for Brazil to take a much more powerful role in politics. '''Brazil officially seeks a seat on the United Nation Security Council as a Permananent member (MODS) '''Brazil will debate on whether to join the N8. * '''Mod Response: No, six nations on a council is bad. * This isn't a Mod issue. This is a UN issue. If the other P5 nations concur, then Brazil shall be permitted a seat on the UNSC. As for Russia, we support this effort so long as Brazil doesn't receive an automatic veto yet (maybe in a few more years). ~Rex * The automatic veto comes with the power. plausibly the UN has been considering expansion towards brazil for awhile now -Feud * South Korea: '''Our standing military is currently 1.2 million. We dispatch 2,001 troops to assist the Kurds. Samsung's revenue is increased to 400 billion with the release of the Samsung Galaxy S6 and Note 3.We continue the shift to complete solar power dependence. We begin the Dokdo development project. The population of Dokdo grows to 200. We will be a blue-water navy by 2020. '''We denounce the North Korean Attack on Sewol. Our Navy blockades the North Koreans while staying in International Waters. Korea uses it's Security Council Seat to call for complete blockade of North Korea and an International Embargo. Nothing goes in, nothing goes out. * United Kingdom: '''We continue to help the US lead coalition against ISIS. We also continue to improve our military and economy. We still have grounded planes to and from Africa. It is currently unknown when they will be back up. * '''Japan: Japan improves the infrastructure and invests more in technology. Japan continues looking into alternate power sources that are more environmental friendly and plans to steer away from using nuclear energy. * The Russian Federation, under President Vladimir Putin, works on a number of fronts in diplomatic, economic, and militaristic fronts. First, we begin dialogues with our Union State partner, Belarus, and begin to talk about further economic, militaristic, and foreign policy standardization. Besdies this discussion, Putin also begins to consider how to super-power the Russian economy. This begins with lowering the corporate tax rate and starting a program to encourage investment in Russian businesses. In the meanwhile, we also seek to use BRICS to further expand Russian trade. To this end, Putin suggests that BRICS begins to move towards a non-tariff system. At the same time, Putin begins to increase interest in Mexico in an attempt to further project Russian financial power. In response to our continued block from the G8, we propose the N8, or "New Eight," to be comprised of Russia, Brazil, India, Mexico, Indonesia, Turkey, South Africa, and Nigeria. (Mods). In addition, Putin redoubles efforts to invade the Ukraine, citing the abuse of Russian nationals by the government. His military handily crushes the Ukrainian government, and Ukraine is split in half, with the eastern half annexed as the Novoryssian Republican and the western half left as a Russian puppet state.' '''Additionally, we send some troops to fight alongside Assad's troops against ISIS.' ' *'Serbian Dip: We request Russian aid in fending off the UN attempt to take Kosovo from us. *'''Russian Dip: Putin announces that ANY attacks on Serbia proper (excluding Kosovo) will result in Russian intervention, but fighting in Kosovo shall be permitted. We do send the Serbs 5000 rifles and allow them to loan about 500 Mikoyan MiG-29 fighter jets and will operate 5 Tupolev Tu-160 Bombers to strike strategic targets should the Federation be requested to do so. *'Russian Dip': We ask our fellow CSTO and allied nations to send military supplies, and request that our Union State partner Belarus sends some troops to further our common bonds. *'US Dip: '''We tell Russia that we do not intend to cut Serbian lands, we are just defending Kosovo * '''People's Republic of China: '''With the ongoing riots in Hong Kong and the increasing call for democracy, Li Keqiang and his fellow rulers debate wether or not a push towards Democratization is a smart move. The Military continues to be developed as we push to shorten the gap between us and the West in terms of technology. The government orders creation of more Special Economic Zones, where Capitalism is allowed to grow. This plan hopes to bring our economy further economic growth. We send supplies to the Anti ISIS coliton and bar flights from West African Nations where Ebola is spreading. Regarding the Russian annexation of Crimea, we recognize Russia's annexation of Crimea however we state that we will not support further incursion into Eastern Europe. We veto further UN action in Kosovo. ** '''Russian Dip': We request a trilateral treaty with China, Russia, and India that will incorporate beneficial mutual trade, military development and training, economic progress, as well as generally projecting our power internationally. ** Chinese Dip: China accepts under the condition that Russia does not push deeper into the Ukraine then they already have * Need Feud, Sean, or Sat to do India as I would be bias. * India Dip(MOD): Accepted, under the same condition China has * Switzerland: 'We improve our economy, and we send the International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement to aid people in ISIS areas. 2015.5Category:2014 Map Game '''The Coalition makes gains against IS, liberating all of Kobani and pushing IS back. ' '''Kosovo repels the Serbian attack Ebola still heavily spreads in Liberia and Sierra Leone, but it is completely gone from Europe and North America. Some Americans begin protesting against America's military involvement in Iraq Russia collapses Ukraine, slightly decreasing relations with the rest of the world India doesn't join the Trilateral Treaty, as Russia pushed deeper into Ukraine North Korea only want unify with South Korea if the North Korean Government has power Macedonia joins NATO, and plans are made for Montenegro to join NATO in 2016.5 *'Brazil: '''With stellar economic growth from the settlement of the Amazons and the safe exploitation of various resources, kept in check by the Brazilian national guard and various police forces hired to help out and keep order in the new Amazon communities. The Brazilian tax code is extremely cumbersome and the president unable to keep her popularity up manages one of the first tax code reforms in years which streamlines the tax system and allows the economy to reach a long term sustainable growth but also boosts growth even further pushing the growth rate from the lower 5.0% predicted to a nearly 7.5% growth with the inclusion of various Amazonian resources. The Oil resources also begin to show economic input into the 2015 year with more and more offshore wells being drilled expecting to turn Brazil into a major oil power within the next few years. The Brazilian military officially introduces the Tar-21 as standard service rifle of the army delivering nearly 20,000 of these guns on the first order. The Brazilian air force begins looking for a purchase of a fully modern air force looking at American, Russian, and European equipment '(Taking all offers).' The Brazilian armed forces develop through Engesa its new Next Generation Main Battle Tank authorizing production of nearl 1000 units initially over a period of 5 to 10 years. The Brazilian government continues to push for other reforms and emptying the Favelas of Brazil with much high quality real estate Reclaimed with the majority of nearly 7 million people in the Favelas being relocated to the Amazons in the highly successful settlement program in order to build infrastructure, cities, and resource extraction. The Brazilian police and military are forced to fight drug cartels and massive gangs within some of the Favelas but following the Brazilian special forces being used to nigh wipe out one of Rio De Janeiros largest drug groups with no prisoners the remainder of the groups outside of a few smaller ones agree to cooperate and move. This move on Drug lords is widely supported by the people as the first meaningful step to cleanse Brazils greatest cities of these parasitic peoples. The Brazilians use armored vehicles, attack helicopters, and relatively go all out in many of these operations. The Brazilian Army forms a new group of clandestine Special forces known as the "Espadas". The Reclaimed Favelas make room for new high quality housing, and new buisinesses as well as a few new major hotels promoting and expanding the tourism of the area. **'Russian military contractors are willing to offer our extensive experience to help out our fellow BRICS nation in developing the most modern and up-to-date military possible. We are willing to ship 1000 MiG by the end of the year, with many more to come. ** 'US Dip: We offer military training to Brazilian soldiers. We also offer equipment for your air force. ' * '''Switzerland: We improve our economy. * Serbia: 'In response to our defeat in Kosovo, we launch a full-scale military invasion with over 50,000 men, tanks, and aircraft, and again request an alliance with Greece and Montenegro. '(Mod Response) '''We continue to update the military, and begin industrializing the nation. We request a trade-agreement with Russia. ** '''You just lost against them, so no ** Greek Dip(MOD): Accepted ** Montenegrin Dip(MOD): Accepted, under the circumstance that Serbia leaves Kosovo alone * US: We warn South Korea to stop trying to spark a conflict with North Korea. '''We do not see the need for a reformation of the Security Council, but if we must, this is our offer: The five current permanent members stay permanent members, with the addition of Germany, Brazil and India, which would mean there are 8 permanent seats. Military and economy are expanded. We continue to fight IS, and we have taken Mosul. Talks already start with Iraq to discuss dividing their nation when IS has been defeated. We begin training the Kosovar military, just in case Serbia attacks again. Next year, the presidential elections will be held. Hillary Clinton will run for the Democrats, Ted Cruz will run for the Republicans. We condemn the Russian attack on Ukraine. * '''South Korea: We declare that the North Koreans are attacking our innocent civilian ships. Our navy withdraws from the North to help relations. We re-invite the North Koreans to talk for unification. Unification will occur in 2017. We suggest a new idea for selection of UNSC members. The top ten strongest militaries in the world are permanent. The other 10 are voted in every 10 years. 2 from Europe, 2 from Asia, 2 from Africa, 2 from Americas, 2 from Oceania. http://www.globalfirepower.com/ * North Korean Dip(MOD): We inform South Korea that we will only agree to unification if our government stays in control * South Korean Dip: We refuse to '''let your regime continue. * '''North Korean Dip(MOD): Then unification will not happen * Even if he accepted, this would still be no. South Koreans do NOT want union. *'Japan:' Japan improves the infrastructure and invests more in technology. Japan continues looking into alternate power sources that are more environmental friendly and plans to steer away from using nuclear energy. Japan Railways Group begins expanding their train lines some more and begins plans to establish a few new stations. *'People's Republic of China: '''With the ongoing riots in Hong Kong and the increasing call for democracy, Li Keqiang and his fellow rulers debate wether or not a push towards Democratization is a smart move. The Military continues to be developed as we push to shorten the gap between us and the West in terms of technology. The government orders creation of more Special Economic Zones, where Capitalism is allowed to grow. This plan hopes to bring our economy further economic growth. We send supplies to the Anti ISIS coliton and bar flights from West African Nations where Ebola is spreading. Regarding the Russian annexation of Crimea, we recognize Russia's annexation of Crimea however we state that we will not support further incursion into Eastern Europe. We veto further UN action in Kosovo. 2016 '''IS is defeated. To prevent future conflicts of this size, Iraq is divided between a Shiite state(Iraq), Sunni state(Islamic Republic of Mosul), and Kurdistan. Kurdistan also receives part of Syria.' The Ebola epidemic begins to stop in Sierra Leone, but Liberia is near collapsing A minor Ukrainian revolt is crushed by Russia Talks about possibly expanding the Security Council continue Terrorists attempt to kill Ted Cruz, but fail. However, a day later, Hillary Clinton is successfully assassinated. The country is in shock, and Robby Wells takes over as presidential candidate. ''' * '''United States: '''We send an alliance to Kurdistan and Mosul. Military and economy are expanded. The killers of Hillary Clinton are captured and sentenced to death. The killers are young men from a Sunni background, angered by the US attack on IS. Most American forces leave Iraq and Syria, but 1000 men remain in Mosul to make sure the country doesn't get taken over. '''We request that Turkey surrender their part of Kurdistan to Kurdistan. ** Yeah, this would happen in 2016.5 since November is more than halfway into 2016. Struck it through for you. ~Rex ** Okay, wasn't aware. ' * '''Switzerland: '''We improve our economy. * '''Russia: '''Putin deeply consolidates forces in Ukraine and start to again, increase relations with Belarus. Russia researches and invests more into technology and improves military. We bring up issues in conferences about the Aral Sea evaporating. *'Sweden: Sweden continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. In May, the European route E4 will be completed, as result, all European routes in Sweden begins to be upgraded and construction begins at roads E10, E12 and E14, only at 2+1 or Two-lane expressway. In September, Influence on Norway begins. (turn 1 of 5) * You're not influencing Norway INFLUENCE IS ALLOWED! Tech, you did influence as they did in Almost 2 and Shattered Stars and Stripes. Plus, i trying to expend the nation peacefully. Let me phrase this again: You are not influencing Norway. Uncross another mods ruling and see what happens. So, Influence is not allowed on 2014 Map Game, why did you removed that? Influence to a certain degree is allowed, but in this day and age those kinds of influences DONT just happen anymore. -Feud *'Japan:' Japan improves the infrastructure and invests more in technology. Japan continues looking into alternate power sources that are more environmental friendly and plans to steer away from using nuclear energy. Japan Railways Group continues expanding their train lines some more and continues plans to establish a few new stations. *'People's Republic of China: '''With the ongoing riots in Hong Kong and the increasing call for democracy, Li Keqiang and his fellow rulers debate wether or not a push towards Democratization is a smart move. The Military continues to be developed as we push to shorten the gap between us and the West in terms of technology. The government orders creation of more Special Economic Zones, where Capitalism is allowed to grow. This plan hopes to bring our economy further economic growth. We send supplies to the Anti ISIS coliton and bar flights from West African Nations where Ebola is spreading. Regarding the Russian annexation of Crimea, we recognize Russia's annexation of Crimea however we state that we will not support further incursion into Eastern Europe. We veto further UN action in Kosovo. *'Papua New Guinea: An unstable economy, corrupt government, and rampant crime combine to create discontent and polarize political divisions. The national elections shock political analysts when the Maoist Party successfully wins a minority government. It uses a mixture of intimidation tactics and bribery to get enough MPs into a coalition governemnt to secure a parliamentary majority, enabling it to pass sweepign welfare and land reform laws which please the electorate. The military expands to 25,000 and new landing craft are purchased for the navy. AK-47s begin to be produced for the military, using relatively basic industry. *'''Indonesia We improve our democracy anf economy. *'Serbia:' We improve the military, and begin expanding and developing the economy, and hope to be able to retake Kosovo soon. * North Korea: We inform the world that South Korea has been trying to aggressively Unify the Korean Peninsula, this is why we will not allow Korea to be United under the South Korean Regieme. As a result, a military build-up has been started, though focusing on Infrastructure rather than manpower. We have never invaded South Korea over last 60 years of the Armistance. And will only do so if Provoked. Please do not believe the South Korean Propaganda. Outside of Foreign relations, we finally begin to work on replacing Outdated-Cold-War Infrastructure. * Greece: 'The Greek republic takes a census and the population dips down to just 10.02 million, meanwhile, the economy is in shambles and attempts to convince the unemployed to join the military only bring 30K jobs to Greece. In a case of war, we will attempt to further increase our millitary, but until then, it stays at 175K ( 205K will be official total in January 2017.), and we try to further improve Serbian-Greek relations. * '''South Korea: '''Asiana Airlines 185 explodes over the Yellow Sea. Mostly Chinese and Korean Passengers. Airports all over the country are shut down within minutes. We continue to discuss the UNSC and promote our plan. (See talk page) The annual GDP of The Republic of Korea has grown to 2 TRILLION. Samsung's yearly revenue has grown to 1 Trillion. We continue to research more advanced technology. Holograms are beginning to be installed in Smartphones and glasses similar to Google Glass. We launch our first manned mission into space with the USA's help. * '''Brazil: '''With stellar economic growth from the settlement of the Amazons and the safe exploitation of various resources, kept in check by the Brazilian national guard and various police forces hired to help out and keep order in the new Amazon communities. The Brazilian tax code is extremely cumbersome and the president unable to keep her popularity up manages one of the first tax code reforms in years which streamlines the tax system and allows the economy to reach a long term sustainable growth but also boosts growth even further pushing the growth rate from the lower 5.0% predicted to a nearly 7.5% growth with the inclusion of various Amazonian resources. The Oil resources also begin to show economic input into the 2015 year with more and more offshore wells being drilled expecting to turn Brazil into a major oil power within the next few years. The Brazilian military officially introduces the Tar-21 as standard service rifle of the army delivering nearly 20,000 of these guns on the first order. The Brazilian air force begins looking for a purchase of a fully modern air force looking at American, Russian, and European equipment '(Taking all offers). The Brazilian armed forces develop through Engesa its new Next Generation Main Battle Tank authorizing production of nearl 1000 units initially over a period of 5 to 10 years. The Brazilian government continues to push for other reforms and emptying the Favelas of Brazil with much high quality real estate Reclaimed with the majority of nearly 7 million people in the Favelas being relocated to the Amazons in the highly successful settlement program in order to build infrastructure, cities, and resource extraction. The Brazilian police and military are forced to fight drug cartels and massive gangs within some of the Favelas but following the Brazilian special forces being used to nigh wipe out one of Rio De Janeiros largest drug groups with no prisoners the remainder of the groups outside of a few smaller ones agree to cooperate and move. This move on Drug lords is widely supported by the people as the first meaningful step to cleanse Brazils greatest cities of these parasitic peoples. The Brazilians use armored vehicles, attack helicopters, and relatively go all out in many of these operations. The Brazilian Army forms a new group of clandestine Special forces known as the "Espadas". The Reclaimed Favelas make room for new high quality housing, and new buisinesses as well as a few new major hotels promoting and expanding the tourism of the area. Brazil accepts the American offer of equipment looking to purchase planes such as the F/A-18 Superhornet for its naval aviation, and the A-10 for the air force as well as the F-15. If possible we also wish to purchase the F-22 on premium from the US as we are not looking for cut down Russian equipment. Brazil also requests to purchase the V-22 osprey for its armed forces. '''Brazilian economists show a notable surge in economic growth as the Brazilian economy continually bypasses a flagging Russian econoym and gaining on its next competitor * '''US Dip: Deal 2016.5 Liberia makes an international call for help Montenegro joins NATO USA: '''Ted Cruz wins the elections. '''The equipment is sent to Brazil. We send aid to Liberia, to make sure it doesn't collapse